ROKUDAIME HOKAGE me he echado la soga al cuello
by konohamaru320
Summary: mi primer fic .... instrucciones al leer jejejeje ...ejem al tema naruto finalmente se convirtio en hokage despue de algunos años , sasuke revela el verdadero motivo por cual hebi sigue vigente,con narusaku,naruhina,naruhino, y para las damas naruSASU


**yo soy konohamaru320... o eso dice mi nick... en fin este es mi primer fic. mas que reviews acepto concejos ... jejeje mi correo por cualquier cosa es o bien fin este es mi prologo y mi primer capitulo espero les agrade... dejen consejos XD**

**ROKUDAIME HOKAGE- me he echado la soga al cuello.**

Prologo 1.

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día que le mato, las ultimas palabras que escucho de su alumno fueron "ya no puedes enseñarme nada mas" y con esto finalmente lo elimino y tomo sus poderes encerrándolo en un mundo de sufrimiento eterno. El único testigo que quedo no podía creer de qué forma tan cruel le arrebataron a su única persona amada… su orochimaru-sama.

Mientras tanto aquella persona podría presumir que le había acabado con la vida de uno de los sannin legendarios de konoha, pero para el era solo algo trivial ya que se alejaba de su verdadero objetivo "Uchiha Itachi".

Una rata como el solo puede ser cazado por algo todavía más peligroso y rastrero, si era eso una serpiente, venganza era lo único que tenia en la cabeza, por eso fundo ese grupo, por eso existía, hebi… su propósito, simple matar aquella maldita sabandija.

Finalmente lo lograste… lo eliminaste y después que sigue, simple mas poder. Hebi gano terreno y se volvió mas poderoso que el mismo akatsuki, en los 5 países tan solo pronunciar su nombre se te consideraba traidor, pero el miedo estaba lejos de los objetivos de el o su líder.

Uchiha Sasuke responde cual es tu objetivo ahora, - lo amo-¿que estas diciendo, - que lo amo, desde ese día en que… accidentalmente nos acercamos demasiado (para ganar mas publico femenino ), el nunca se dio cuenta, pero inclusive de niño yo le miraba como si fuésemos a tener una vida juntos, el verlo sonreír me hiso sentir vivo, lo quiero… si, el será para mi, solo por ti… mi pequeño zorro, hare que cumplas tu promesa a aquella perra peli-rosa y luego te llevare conmigo, nada me separara de ti nunca mas-.

Sasuke empieza a sonreír pero de una manera tan sádica que todos los que le rodeaban sabían que no se detendría hasta obtener lo que quería. Inclusive si tuviera que iniciar una guerra el lo conseguiría, ya lo tenia preparado todo… Uchiha Sasuke… eres un genio.

Capitulo 1. El tiempo no pasa a lo loco.

Hebi desato una confrontación muy grande que estuvo apunto de dejar en ruina a toda una era dorada, akatsuki desapareció del mapa por un tiempo indefinido, que planean con esto no lo sabemos, solo ellos mostraran sus intenciones, de cualquier manera aquellos ninjas lograron sobreponerse a lo que ellos llamaron la cuarta guerra mundial secreta, terminando con esta batalla y ganando un tiempo de paz, aquellos ninja retornaron a su aldea donde fueron recibidos como héroes.

Siete de ellos destacaron en la guerra por sus habilidades, y en los 5 países ninja fueron reconocidos como los héroes que vencieron a hebi, los guerreros legendarios de konoha, los "héroes del siglo".

Algunos años pasaron, y todo estaba de maravilla, nuevas generaciones de ninjas se formaran a partir de ahora con la esperanza de ser tan grandes como aquellos legendarios. Mientras tanto ellos y los demás jounins se reunían en el despacho de la Godaime.

Todos en ese momento: murmurando…

Tsunade: gracias por venir, espero no haber interrumpido sus asuntos pero necesito hablar algo de mucha importancia. ¿Están todos aquí?

Sakura: solo faltan Kakashi-sensei (como de costumbre ¬¬) y… NO PUEDE SER QUE EL NO ESTE AQUÍ…EL HABIA SIDO LLAMADO CON MAS URGENCIA… CUANDO LO VEA LO VOY A MATAR… si es que llega claro U. (todos la miran con cara de finalmente enloquecio)

Hinata: Sakura-san calme se por favor, el me dijo que Kakashi-sensei le había llamado y que no tardaría, ya vendrá.

Neji: y cuanto tiempo nos hará esperar, tengo algo urgente que hacer.

¿?: Siento llegar tarde dattebayo, Kakashi esta enfermo y me dijo que no vendría, me dijo que le apartara una cita en su consultorio vieja Tsunade .

Tsunade: Naruto ya te lo he dicho muchas veces…¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!!! ejem… bueno ya que todos están aquí hay algo de lo que quería haberles.

Gai: díganos Tsunade-sama en que podemos ayudarle ya que no hay imposibles con la llama de la juventud… (Naruto: ¬¬ si Gai-sensei, con eso de que es tan joven).

Tsunade: …bueno, primero que nada quiero que mis siete mejores ninja pasen al frente para darles el reconocimiento que merecen: Ten-Ten, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, felicidades ustedes tienen la gratitud de la aldea de la hoja y su valor y valentía será recompensada.

Hinata: y que hay de Naruto-kun.

Lee: si de no ser por el no estaríamos aquí, de hecho el hizo la mayor parte del trabajo sucio enfrentándolo a…el.

Todos:…

Tsunade: bueno para eso los cite, ya que quería hacer este anuncio ante ustedes… es que los años no pasan a lo loco, me he sentido agotada en estos últimos años por la presión del trabajo y como hokage mi trabajo es ver lo mejor para la aldea, he estado pensando que es hora de que otra generación enseñe a las que siguen su camino del ninja, aquella filosofía que los llevo tan lejos y los convirtió en excelentes shinobis, además ciento que puedo ayudar a esta aldea solo con mi consultorio, haciendo lo que me gusta, ese es mi camino del ninja.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama… entonces quiere decir que…

Tsunade: si, así es… y creo que no hay nadie mejor que el héroe que nos salvo a todos para ocupar este puesto.

Todos: tiene razón, si no hay nadie mejo, etc.

Naruto: (sorprendido) Tsunade–okasan… tu quieres… que yo.

Tsunade: si Naruto… dejo mi puesto en tus manos, felicidades… Rokudaime-sama.

Finalmente lo consiguió, y en el aplauso de todos termino llorando de felicidad ya que logro con esfuerzos cumplir su palabra. Este es el nuevo hokage… el chico que salvo al mundo.


End file.
